


Flying Home For Christmas

by superscavenger



Series: The Sharpe Family [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, MY BABIES NEED THIS ESPECIALLY MY BABY AVA LEAVE ME BE, just christmas fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: Ava has a rather large task on her hands in the holiday season, and she goes to Sara for moral support.  It goes...well, stranger than anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

'Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe, Captain.' 

 

'This oughta be good,' Nate mutters under his breath.

 

Sara shushes him as Nate, Amaya and Zari vacate the bridge, the latter having to be pushed out by Amaya. 

 

'When you're ready, Gideon.'

 

Ava's hair is swiped to one side when she appears on screen in her usual time bureau get-up, wearing a smile that's only a tiny bit bigger than it was when she left Sara in the med bay a couple of weeks ago. 

 

'Captain Lance, a wobbly performance again I see.'

 

'Now I feel like that's a little harsh, don't you?' Sara's lopsided smirk appears in full force, and for a second, she swears it looks like Ava is about to reciprocate it.

 

'I feel like it's actually pretty lenient,' Ava retorts, with an arched eyebrow. Is she wearing more make-up than usual? 

 

'Sorry, am I going to get some constructive criticism here, or is this just another one of your 'you did bad, bad legends' calls?' 

 

'No, actually, it's not either of...of those...of those things.' 

 

She doesn't think she's ever heard Ava...search for words.  

 

'Then what's going on, Agent Sharpe?  A social call?' 

 

'No!'

 

Sara arches her eyebrow because hell if she doesn't get an answer, she's probably going to internally combust. 

 

'Okay so I have...I have a bit of a problem.  Of a...personal nature.'

 

Sara takes a moment, processing the fact that Agent Ava Sharpe, the most the clean-cut and put-together person she has EVER met, has a problem? 

 

This cannot be happening. Sara's never going to let Ava live this down, but obviously she needs some help and she literally pulled Sara out of a nether-dimension the last time they saw each other.

 

'Go on.'

 

Ava takes in a sharp breath, then all of a sudden she's opened a portal and she's stepping onto the Waverider and closing the portal again and Sara is just sort of blindsided because she doesn't think she's ever seen the Agent so _flustered_. 

 

'What's going on?'

 

'This is highly embarrassing, and I cannot believe I am asking you for help I mean you and your team haven't been exactly been helpful, ever, really, but -'

 

'Um, Mallus? Julius Caesar? Keeping Zari away from Kuasa...'

 

'Okay okay, I'm sorry, this is just...I do not ask for help.  Not ever, really.'

 

'I got that, Ava.'  Sara walks into the office and Ava sheepishly follows her, Sara pouring a drink for them both and handing one to Ava who takes it all too gratefully. 

 

They both lean against the table, Sara arching an eyebrow to get Ava to spit it out.

 

'Okay so... for the first time in 6 years, I have the holiday period off...with my family.  And, I haven't seen them in forever.  I know this sounds completely unprofessional and I understand we haven't really had an understanding of...friendship, in any manner, but...oh god, I cannot believe I'm stooping to this -'

 

'You need moral support.'

 

Ava whips her head round to look at her from where she's perched on the desk, leaning against it with a rigidness Sara hasn't seen before.

 

'I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate.'

 

'You don't have to be an Ice Queen all the time, you know.'

 

Ava arches her eyebrow, facing away from Sara. 

 

'I resent that,' she mumbles as she takes another drink.  'And anyway, it's not like we're friends and it's too much to ask,' she continues, her tone arching with near bitterness, but resignation overcoming it.  

 

She puts down her glass and is about to get up when Sara puts a hand on her arm, grabbing Ava's attention once more, and the Agent seems confused but...almost hopeful.

 

'Who said we're not friends? You literally pulled me out of an alternate dimension.  And anyway, who doesn't like spending Christmas with family?'

 

'I haven't done it in years...I haven't seen them in about three.  I just need some familiarity, and I'll owe you, as horrible as that sounds to me in my head, as I'm saying it.'  Ava looks entirely uncomfortable, and it confuses Sara when she realises how eager she herself is to put the agent at ease. 

 

'You're gonna be okay.  You're the toughest agent I know.'

 

'Shut up.' 

 

Sara swears she notices a ghost of a smile on Ava's face.

 

'So, are you gonna take me as your fake girlfriend, or..?'

 

'I will throw this drink in your face.'  

 

The Captain laughs, nudging Ava with her shoulder, and when she reciprocates a little harder Sara is sure there's a twinkle in Ava's eye.

 

'This may not be as terrible of an idea as I thought it was two minutes ago.'

 

'I never cease to surprise, Agent Sharpe,' Sara replies as she goes over to the drinks counter to pour herself another.

 

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Ava whispers under her breath. 

 

~()~

 

'Do you think this looks okay?'

 

Sara has taken two. hours.  to pick out this top and these jeans.  She went through dresses, skirts, even a goddamn romper before she finally made her mind up on a pair of indigo jeans, chelsea boots and a dark turquoise sleeveless crossover top, simple but still enough to hopefully impress the family of the most uptight person on the planet. 

 

Okay, so maybe she isn't the most uptight person on the planet, but whatever.  

 

Sara almost stamps her foot waiting for Zari and Amaya to answer, as they assess her outfit.  Amaya's standing against the food fabrication pod and Zari's slouched on a chair, the munching of her cheetos almost getting too loud for Sara to bear. 

 

Zari stares for about three seconds longer than necessary, but then goes back to her Cheetos with absent interest. 

 

'You look more glammed than usual, why, did Agent Stick-Up-Her-Butt finally ask you on a date?'

 

'I know three different ways to kill you with that cheetos bag you're holding.'

 

'Sara, come on, it's a valid question,' Amaya placates, an inquisitive frown of concentration gracing her features. 

 

'Ava just needs some moral support at the holidays, she hasn't spent it with her family in five years, or something.  She almost chickened out but I made her ask me. I am actively regretting it now, because I've agreed to spend Christmas day with a bunch of people who, if they anything like their daughter, will be as uptight and unresponsive to my...usual attitude, as she is. I have no idea why I agreed to this.'

 

'You've always been the first to defend Ava up to now, I thought she was getting better,' Amaya replies, barely registering Mick walking in and getting a beer from the fabrication pod. 

 

'She is, I'm just...'

 

'Nervous, Boss, you're nervous.  Stop being pussy and face up to your feelings.  You think pantsuit's hot and you're getting attached.'

 

Sara fires thunderbolts at Mick from her eyes, but she knows he's absolutely right.

 

'He's not wrong, you've been eyeing stick-up-her-butt for weeks, it's kind of ridiculous.  You're like a kid at Christmas, except you're kind of scary and can fight with sticks,' says Zari, finishing her bag of Cheetos and laying it beside her on the table. 

 

Amaya walks over to Sara and puts a hand on her upper arm, and the Captain lets go of a bunch of tension as soon as Amaya makes contact. 'Just go, and you might be surprised.  Ava seems to have a soft side from what I've seen, and for her she practically melts around you now.  Besides, you could use the break from all of us.'

 

'Fair point,' Zari and Mick say in unison, nodding at each other afterwards for the jinx of it. 

 

'Why is it that you idiots are making so much sense right now?'

 

'Easy.  He's the comic relief, I tell it like it is and Amaya's the rational one.  We're like your misfit fairy godmothers,' Zari says, and the three ladies cracked a smile.

 

'Huh...I always liked Cinderella.'

 

They all turn to Mick, whose expression shifts into one of anger and embarrassment as he stares them down.  'What?'

 

'Do you know where you're going?' Amaya asks.

 

'She sent me a location ping a couple hours ago, I plotted a course.  Remind me again where we are, Gideon.'

 

'Agent Sharpe's address is located at Woodside Avenue in Park City, Captain.'

 

'She lives in Utah?!' Zari exclaims, hardly believing her ears.  'Isn't that just mostly like, harmless mormon families and a ski resort near the high street?' 

 

'That's exactly what it is,' Sara says, recalling a year that her family saved up to spend Christmas there when she was in her teens.  She wonders if she'd ever seen Ava wondering around her hometown.

 

She probably would have remembered seeing that face. 

 

'That doesn't sound like pantsuit,' Mick remarks, biting into the sandwich he'd made during the conversation.

 

'People can surprise you.' Amaya looks at Sara and gives her a knowing, encouraging smile, and Sara almost reciprocates before she snaps out of her reverie.

 

'Right, whatever, it doesn't matter I'm gonna be late,' Sara says, walking through to the cargo bay.

 

'We're on a timeship, boss.'

 

'I'll ram that beer bottle down your throat, Rory!' 

 

~()~

 

Sara alights the Waverider and walks to the nearest liquor store, deciding to buy something to bring to Christmas dinner instead of fabricating it on the ship.  She goes on google, trying to find something that isn't eggnog and lands on some tawny port to go with the pudding, and doesn't really register how much she drops in front of the cashier before she takes the bottle and almost runs.

 

She finds the house and she stands in front of the door for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts before she knocks on the door.  Inside she hears the faint sound of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas playing, and maybe even a child laughing.

 

_You're just here for moral support, Lance.  Don't get ahead of yourself._

 

She finally knocks on the door, and she isn't waiting long as Ava opens the door, almost too quickly to be seen as normal.

 

Sara can't really function for a moment.  Ava is the most casual she has ever seen her.  Her hair is down, but is now framing both sides of her face instead of being swept to one side like before, and she's wearing jeans, fluffy socks and...a Christmas sweater. A Star Wars Christmas sweater, with BB8 dressed in a hat and scarf on it. 

 

She looks adorable, and it takes Sara a good few seconds to realise that Ava is pulling her in. 

 

'It is freezing out there, stop looking like an idiot and get inside,' she says in an almost caring voice, confusing the Captain no end. 

 

'Sorry, do you care whether I die of hypothermia now?'

 

'Yes.  I need my moral support.  Can I take your coat?' 

 

They stand at an impasse for a moment, Ava holding out her hand with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow, almost like when she asked what the plan was before they went head on into a viking tribe. Sara stares dumbly as she takes her coat off, handing it to Ava who hangs it in the closet.  

 

Just as the agent busies herself with arranging the coats, a tall, lanky man comes down the hall with a beaming smile, a Santa hat and a jumper with a happy-looking scrooge on it, the words Merry Christmas written in cursive underneath. 

 

'You must be Sara! Welcome, please, please come in!  Ava's not told us nearly enough about you,' he beams enthusiastically, leaning in for a polite kiss on both cheeks.  'I'm Don, Ava's father.  Come meet the rest of the clan,' he says leading Sara into the living room with Ava following closely behind.  

 

'Try not to overwhelm her, Dad, this is the Sharpe family after all,' Ava warns, but there's a mischief to her voice that Sara just can't quite place. 

 

Sara chances a look behind her, and sees the nerves billowing in Ava's chest with one glance. She gives the agent a wink before turning around and being faced with four people, including what appears to be a very overactive toddler.

 

'This is Robyn, Ava's mom,' he begins, and Sara shakes each of their hands one by one: Ava’s older sister Sophie, who seems like a mellow version of her younger sister; her husband Richard, a burly-ish man with what appears to be a heart of gold; Jay, Ava’s brother’s boyfriend, her brother apparently being in the kitchen running away with the Christmas dinner; and finally Lyra, a hyper three year old belonging to Sophie and Richard.

 

'Hi, little one,’ Sara says, fighting to keep her voice assured and not coo too much. She remembers the way she cooed over baby Snart a couple of years ago, and she felt weird just thinking about it. It’s not that she doesn’t want kids, she just really isn’t ready. She already has five children with only Amaya for assistance. Sara sits down beside the little girl and takes her hair out of her eyes, giving her a lopsided, but not cheeky smile.

 

‘Pretty eyes,’ the girl says, looking up into Sara’s impossibly blue ones, and out of the corner of one eye Sara swears she sees Ava shift and take in a deep breath. 

 

‘You got that right, sweetie, those are some firecrackers our guest has there,’ Don exclaims, laughing wholesomely as Ava walks over and puts a hand on the small of her father's back.  

 

'Please don't weird out my friend just as she got here, Dad,' she says with an easy laugh; Sara wasn't expecting such a relaxed attitude from Ava, especially after what she'd said on the Waverider, but she catches Ava's eye and winks.  That's what catches the Agent off guard. 

 

'It's fine, Ava, honestly.  Thank you all so much for welcoming me into your home for Christmas, I really appreciate it.  Here,' she says, true sincerity in her voice. She hands Don the bottle of Tawny Port, and he balks at the label.  He thanks her profusely, giving her a short side hug and kiss on the cheek as if she were family, before putting the Port on the dining room cabinet next to the immaculately set dinner table, made up for eight people with a high chair next to the head of the table for little Lyra. Sara couldn't believe how easily they'd accepted her into the home, and how they're all smiling at her with ease and Sophie keeps on giving her this easy look saying, relax. 

 

Don insists that she put on a Christmas jumper, so they order Ava to grab one from her room, to which she happily obliges - after all, she's enduring having one of these on, so why shouldn't Sara?' 

 

It's R2 D2 themed, because of course it is.  

 

'My baby sister has always had a massive thing for Star Wars,' Sophie pipes up, laughing at little at the thought. 

 

'You should have seen her, she had a blue lightsaber in her hand for the next month after she first saw a New Hope.' 

 

'She'll only wear Christmas jumpers that are Star Wars themed now, as you can see,' Don says, a grin etched onto his face as Sara puts on the jumper and laughs at the sight of herself.  Ava laughs too, an almost restrained chuckle that she wants to keep reined in but simply cannot.  She looks around and sees this family, and almost cannot believe they are all related to Ava Sharpe.  

 

But at the same time, she absolutely can.

 

Robyn is the only one who's not given her such a warm welcome, and Sara can't say she's surprised.  Robyn shook her hand, sure, but she keeps looking at Sara with piqued interest that even makes an ex-assassin uneasy.  

 

The flustered Ava cocks her head in the direction of the kitchen, and Sara follows so that she can meet the Agent's brother.

 

While they're walking through the corridor of the homely house, which even makes Sara feel loved and cozy, she sees the family photos littered on the walls of the hallway.  They're all pretty standard, and what she notices is the huge smile that Ava sports in every single one.  She seems, in these pictures, to be such a happy person. 

 

She comes to a stop when she sees the last one before the kitchen.

 

It's Ava, presumably a shot of her in her mid 20s, standing on a bridge in Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the background.  She's looking to the side of her, a care free smile beaming from the photo and her eyes almost twinkling in happiness. 

 

'That was Sophie's 27th, about 6 years ago, we went to Paris on a sisters weekend. A year before Rip came along.'

 

She turns to see Ava staring at the photo, not being able to look the Captain in the eye as she explains its origin.  

 

'That is probably...never mind.  Let's go, let's go see Stefan.'

 

Sara hears the Agent's breath hitch slightly as she turns to lead Sara into the kitchen. 

 

'Stef, I brought some help,' Ava says with a cheekiness to her voice, and she hugs her brother from behind for the moment that he's still facing the oven.  As he turns Ava lets go of him and gladly accepts a kiss on the cheek, and he beams in Sara's direction. 

 

'You must be the famous Sara, how you doing? I'm Stefan, and don't worry,  I won't make you peel any vegetables. You get here okay?'

 

'I'm good, yeah, thank you, it wasn't a bad journey,' she says, smiling back and sending a side-eye in Ava's direction.  'How am I so famous then?'

 

'Well, you know, Ava just told us all about you, for the two minutes she was on FaceTime to tell us she'd finally be back for Christmas dinner.  You are the one she is bringing to Christmas, you are her friend, so don't embarrass her, that was the extent of your fame,' he says, laughing with a broad grin spread across his face. 'Well, that and you're also a badass.' 

 

'Sorry, can I get that on tape, that Ava Sharpe said that I, Sara Lance, am a badass.' 

 

'You'll never hear it again,' Ava says with a mock scandal, and it's the most jokey mood she's ever seen Ava in as they all laugh together.

 

Before she knows it, there is a glass of Champagne being put in front of her and she's being told to drink, and quick; she has to catch up with everybody else. 

 

'They've been going since 1pm and we're the weirdos who eat Christmas dinner at like, 7pm, so they're pretty far out already,' Stef says, a chuckle scattered between his words. 

 

'That I can do,' Sara says, motioning cheers to them both.  Ava excuses herself to go to the bathroom, and she's left alone with Stefan, who sets about buttering the sprouts and bacon. 

 

'Do you need help with -'

 

'Don't even think about it, you're our esteemed guest this evening,' he declares, almost looking as if to slap Sara's ready hands out of the way of work. 

 

Sara takes a sip of the champagne, and Stefan regards her with an inquisitive manner.  'How long have you and Ava been friends, then?'

 

'If I'm being honest, really not that long,' Sara begins, and she's about to go on and be the moral support for Ava and big her up when Stefan interrupts.

 

'She may be a pain in the ass, but she loves harder than anyone I've ever known.  Once you get under that harsh layer she will melt just like this damn butter, I swear to God.'

 

They move through to the living room and although conversations are happening throughout the room, the unfamiliar tone of Sara's light drawl seems to pull everybody in.

 

'Fiercely protective a trait too? Because she's a pain in the ass alright, but she saved my life once,' Sara says as Stefan looks up in faint shock.  She catches everybody's ears then 

 

'Seriously?'

 

Ava walks in, having heard the last thing Sara said and beginning to panic.  From what Sara can see, it's obvious she thinks that Sara is actually going to pull the cat out of the bag like the dumbass she is, but Sara's already promised that she doesn't cease to surprise. 

 

'This um...this truck was coming towards me, I'd twisted my ankle in the road and I couldn't get up properly, I was, I was scrambling. I honestly thought I was gonna die. I stood up just as the truck was about to hit me and then there was Ava, grabbing onto my jacket and pulling me out of the road just in time.  It's kind of one of the reasons we became friends, really,' Sara says, looking to Ava to assess her reaction to the slightly modified story.  She's smiling faintly, and for the first time, she's looking at Sara with soft eyes that she's seen given to all the Sharpe family members and in the pictures in the corridor.  'She was there when I needed her.' 

 

The smile grows then, and for a moment, they're the only two people in the room.  It's at that time that Sara takes in how beautiful Ava really is.  The flowing, dark blonde hair, the piercing eyes that are literally staring into her soul, and the cheekbones that Sara could literally ki-

 

'Sorry ladies, do you need us to vacate the room?  Y'all look as if you're in Love Actually right now,' Jay says, breaking the silence that's awkward for everybody but them.  

 

Sara snaps out of her daydreaming with a realisation about what she's been thinking, and begins to laugh, trying to play off the weird looks they were getting, but Jay's comment dissolved everyone into laughter.

 

'Dinner is almost ready guys, so if you wanna start getting settled.'

 

'Somebody needs to wash up before dinner,' Sophie says with a motherly tone in her voice.  'Ava?' It was obviously a reach out to connect; Sara honestly doesn't know how much time the woman has spent with her niece.

 

'I got it, yeah,' she says nervously, picking up Lyra with an ease Sara isn't expecting and taking her to the bathroom.  Sara sneaks out with her.

 

'That was a good cover, by the way,' Ava remarks as she helps Lyra wash her hands in the bathroom sink.

 

'Okay who are you, and what have you done with Agent Ava Sharpe?'

 

Ava sports a tight lipped, lopsided smile and looks Sara straight in the eye.  The ex-assassin definitely isn't ready for it.  'I did say I resent the Ice Queen Persona you've referred to me as.' 

 

'That was a joke, and in bad taste, I'm sorry,' Sara says sincerely.  

 

Ava lets Lyra run to the dinner table, leaving her and Sara standing staring at each other in the open bathroom. 

 

'I mean it, Ava.  I've been kind of a bitch over the last few months, and it's obvious that if I'd just given you a chance you might have been...well.'

 

'It's my job to keep my guard up, Lance, don't sweat it.  And anyway, just because you know I'm not all business, doesn't mean the others have to.  Or that you should forget that I'm a badass, either.'

 

'Make sure everyone still thinks Ava's a stone cold son of a bitch, got it.  Even Gideon?'

 

'...ehhh, maybe ask her to ease off if you can.  She definitely put salt in my water last time I got some after the Viking fiasco.' 

 

Sara laughed along with Ava's timid one, and the two lock eyes for a moment only to realise how close they are. 

 

'Thank you for being here, Sara.  It means a lot.' 

 

Sara's breath hitches when she feels Ava's hands touch her upper arm and lightly squeeze, and she looks into Ava's eyes and feels them stare back at her with intent.  Their bodies are inches away from each other now. She's just close enough that she can feel the breath from Ava's lips. 

 

'You know, you don't...you don't seem that nerv-'

 

'GUYS!  DINNER!'

 

'Coming!' The two chorused, and they separate quickly and make their way to the dinner table.

 

Sara can't believe that almost happened.

 

~()~

 

'And I kid you not, there is Ava, face of absolute thunder because I managed to hit her square in the face with a snowball, pelting any piece of snow she could find at me.  I wish I had framed that face because it was so priceless, you've never seen a look of such determination and pure childish anger mixed into one expression, absolutely hilarious,' Sophie reminisces, and Sara is just _loving_ this.

 

Ava's actually burying her head inside her Christmas jumper by this point.  

 

'See we just don't understand how that mini assassin,' Don begins, and Sara raises her eyebrows a moment, 'came to be from this sweet little thing!' he says, handing Sara the baby picture who just coos over it, relishing the blush on Ava's face. 

 

Sara gets her phone out, but before she can do anything else Ava has grabbed it away from her; sitting opposite her makes it a little easier for that.

 

'If you take a picture of that, it will not be pretty,' she says, threatening Sara with her eyes. 

 

'See what I mean?!' Don exclaims, and everyone bursts into laughter again. 

 

Ava cracks when Sara momentarily, sparingly, puts her hand on her knee under the table, squeezing for comfort.  She wonders if this is too far, if she's crossed a line, when Ava decisively puts her hand over Sara's, squeezing for dear life.  

 

'You're lucky I love you guys,' Ava says with a small pout on her face, an expression that once again, Sara realises she hasn't seen before.  There is so much more to Ava Sharpe, and she is hit with the fact that she wants to know all of it.

 

'And we love you too kitten,' Don says, wrapping her daughter in a one armed hug, but Ava still doesn't go of Sara's hand and reciprocates with the other instead, patting her father's arm around her.

 

'For what it's worth, baby sis, we're really glad you made it for the holidays this year.  We get how busy you are being a top honcho CIA agent,' Sophie says, and everybody laughs a little except for Robyn, whose face remains stoic. 'But we all miss you.  Thank you for coming home,' Sophie finishes, and Ava smiles with tears in her eyes at the people in her life who care about her more than anything.  She does forget how loved she is sometimes.

 

'Hear hear,' everybody echoes, and Sara raises her glass and squeezes Ava's hand. Not a second goes by that Ava doesn't squeeze it back. 

 

'I for one am glad to see you're letting new people into your life as well.  Sara may make a great addition to the family yet...' Don says, and Ava finally lets go of Sara's hand to slap him on the chest.  

 

'Sara and I are not dating,' Ava says firmly, a little embarrassment in her voice.  

 

The table starts to clear, and some of the catch Jay saying 'yet' as they walk through to the kitchen to deposit the dishes, and everybody laughs in their wake as Ava follows to admonish them.

 

Sara has been ordered to stay down by Stefan like before, and it's only her and Robyn left at the table now. 

 

She is at the head of the table and Sara is next to her, and is trying to think of something to say when Robyn finally pipes up.

 

'So how did a cock-up of a time-traveller like you get a Time Bureau Agent on your side?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sara is lost for words.

 

'I knew who you were as soon as I saw your face.  Ava never mentioned your last name, it would have clicked if she'd said that, but I should have known, really.  After all, you and that bunch of idiots are the only reason that the Bureau exist.' 

 

_The Time Bureau has bigger things to worry about than a bunch of idiots._

 

It never hit her before, but the words sting now.

 

Whatever this woman's opinion, she will not let anybody talk about her family that way.

 

'I understand that you're protective of your family, but there is no need to insult my team.' 

 

'Ah yes, I've heard you're quite the ride or die type.  Ava's the same, that's why she joined the Bureau.  I wasn't fond of the idea of her working for the Bureau, but now I look back on it it was a better idea than the CIA.  She was always meant for bigger things,' Robyn says, and her eyes turn to Sara's as she thinks on the new information about the woman she's... _never mind_ , she thinks.

 

'If you're worried about me causing trouble for Ava, I'm really not.  She's been more help than ever in the last few weeks, and we're...not...hang on a second, how do you even know about her, anyway?  From what I gathered, she's top secret about her job.  The rest of them think she's CIA,' Sara says, glancing at the rest of the family as they help clear up and get ready for dessert, Don having grabbed the Port Sara had brought with her. 

 

'That's because the Time Bureau doesn't exist, dear, keep up.  Before my retirement five years ago I was the head of the History Division of the CIA, but Ava doesn't know that.  I'm a colleague of Director Bennett,' she explains.  'We should finish this conversation in the living room, if you'll join me.'

 

They vacate the dining room for a moment, sitting on the furthest couch away in the living room. 

 

'When Ava joined the CIA, I was so proud.  I knew that, as I said, she was always meant for bigger things. But then the Bureau was being formed, and Rip had looked at Ava's file.  Her sheer need for perfection and her determination were exactly what Hunter was desperate for, and it wasn't like I could interfere, Ava has her own life.  But she's made something incredible for herself over the last five years.'

 

'I know one thing, Mrs Sharpe, and it's that Ava works harder than anybody else I've ever met.  But I don't really understand where you're going with this.'

 

Robyn leans forward, and she has the same tenseness in her shoulders in that moment that Ava carries with her so often.  'I don't know why Ava has taken to you so quickly, or what exactly is going on between the two of you,' Robyn says, not with malice, but with reservation.  'But don't be the chainsaw Hunter always described you as and ruin Ava's career, just because you...well, as I say, I don't know what is going on with you two.  I don't presume to be harsh; it is simply a warning.  I care about my daughter's wellbeing, and everything she's built for herself. Besides, you're a Captain now.  You could be the Legends that you call yourselves one of these days.'

 

Sara wants to be angry, that Robyn is being presumptuous of her like this.  But she's right; Ava has built this incredible career for herself, and she has a loving family. Sara's a chainsaw, she knows she is.  But Ava has been doing good things with  the Legends, but it's not like she's diverted from the Bureau either; she still wholly believes in what it's doing. 

 

'You're right, Mrs Sharpe.  I can't jeopardise that.  But I'm trying so much harder to be a better Captain to my team.  And fix the mistake we made.  I think Ava knows that, now. You can't say I haven't worn her down, huh?' Sara says, with a slight chuckle in her voice, losing the previous nerves she has so she can be ready for whatever Robyn says to her next.

 

'Well what I can say is that Ava hasn't stopped looking at you all night.  And even so, if she's bringing you here, you must be someone rather special. What is going on with you?'

 

Now that she thinks about it, there's something that's been niggling in the back of her mind all evening; the voice of Alex Danvers.  _There's someone else out there for you, too.  And for more than just a night_.

 

Well that she wasn't expecting. 

 

Sara looks into the kitchen and sees Ava with brandy butter on her cheek, Lyra having smooshed it there, the toddler on her hip as she bonds with her niece.  

 

'I...I don't know.'

 

'Well,' Robyn says, 'maybe you should find out.'

 

With that, Robyn walks over and sits back at the table, and everybody seems to be re-convening at the table.  All of a sudden, Ava appears in front of her, Lyra still on her hip and with a beaming grin on her face.

 

Sara doesn't think she's actually seen something so strikingly, easily beautiful.

 

'You coming? You did bring the booze for this course, after all,' Ava says, and Lyra reaches her small hand out to Sara, who rises from the couch.  

 

'Pretty eyes,' Lyra says, and Ava watches as the toddler reaches out and touches Sara's face.

 

'Hey babygirl-'

 

'It's okay,' Sara all but whispers, as the girl's now clean hands brush just beside her eye. 

 

'You're right babygirl...they are pretty, aren't they?'

 

Sara's eyes dart to Ava's face, while the latter busies herself fixing Lyra's bib. 

 

'Hey,' Sara does whisper this time, and Ava looks up nervously as she sees the expression of confusion and intrigue on Sara's beautiful face. 

 

'Sara -' 

 

'Ava, I know you're quite the winner with the ladies but please, dear God, you don't need to use my kid as a flirting prop!' Richard pipes up from the living room, and everybody cackles.  Even Robyn cracks a smile. 

 

They part quickly, and sit at the table at their respective chairs beside one another.  

 

Sara looks up at Ava and they share an all-too-quick moment, the nervous smiles gracing both of their faces. 

 

Neither of them can quite believe what's happening. 

 

~()~

 

'Right, I really have to put this little monster to bed, she's falling asleep on Ava's lap,' Sophie says, going over to her sister to pick Lyra up.  

 

'Okay gorgeous, you gotta say night-night now,' Sophie whispers in her daughter's ear, waking her up momentarily.

 

'Okay Mama,' Lyra mutters tiredly, and Sara smiles lopsidedly. She feels pretty tired too. 

 

Ava lets her go with somewhat of a mock fight, peppering her niece's face with kisses before she has to let her go. 

 

The girl says a tired, almost uninterested goodnight to her family, and then she comes to Sara.

 

'Goodnight pretty eyes,' she whispers, and reaches out for Sara likes she has for everyone else.  Sara doesn't quite know what to do; she doesn't exactly have a whole lot of experience with children.  

 

But as ever, she improvises, taking the girl in her arms and feeling her heart almost stop as she feels Lyra grip onto her, and her head fall into Sara's shoulder. 

 

She holds on for a good ten seconds, until Lyra lets go and Sara lets her up to be with her mother. When they leave the room, Sara catches Ava watching her with a glint in her eye. 

 

One by one, everybody goes up to bed, and nobody seems to have questioned the fact that Sara hasn't left yet.  She does say she thinks she should get going at one point, but Don is having none of it, voicing how cold it is outside and that she can even stay the night if she needs. 

 

Ava almost spits her drink out at that, and the remaining family members give her a strange look as she tries to collect herself. 

 

By around 11:30, the only ones left watching the TV are Captain and the Agent. 

 

Ava gets up to clear the last glasses from the tables, put Sara pushes her back down, a silent proclamation that she'll clean this up.  After all, she's barely done anything all night. 

 

From the kitchen as she's washing up, she hears Ava turn the TV off, and then the soft sounds of easy Christmas songs.  She does like that Spotify playlist. 

 

She doesn't notice Ava, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching as Sara softly sings along to the songs. 

 

When she's done, Sara turns to see Ava's timid smile, that hasn't faced away for minutes on end. 

 

'You okay?'

 

They walk through back to the living room, standing awkwardly in the space between the furniture.

 

'Yeah.  Thank you so much, for tonight.  It helped having you here.'

 

'Did it?'

 

Ava looks at Sara, her expression changing.  She knows she's been found out. 

 

'At first, I thought the support would be necessary,' Ava begins professionally.  'But when I got here, and everybody welcomed me in so easily and everything just melted around me I just...I knew I didn't really need you here.  Not for that.'

 

'I caught on, Ava, it's okay.' Sara can't lie in saying that she isn't a little disappointed.

 

'Sara,' Ava says, catching her forearm. Sara looks into Ava eyes, and god, they're pleading.  It's captivating.

 

'I may have realised that I didn't exactly need the moral support...but I still really, really wanted you here.  You have become...you're important to me, and...I really like having you around.  Like a lot.  I don't know what's happening to me, because I don't feel like this, not ever but...' 

 

Sara waits patiently.  She can't entirely believe what she's hearing, and she's sure that Ava can hear her heart pounding in her chest.  She definitely wasn't expecting this, but god, does she _want_ it.  She didn't realise how much she wanted this.  

 

'Sara I...god, come on Ava,' she says to herself, almost annoyed at herself for not being able to say it.   

 

Sara doesn't wait any longer, putting a hand on Ava's waist, and pulling her closer.  

 

'Maybe in a moment,' she whispers, putting Ava's hand on her shoulder and pulling them closer together still, and before she knows it they're dancing slowly.

 

'This is my favourite Christmas song,' Ava says with a shudder in her voice, a nervous smile on her face.  'Have yourself, a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light,' comes from the speaker at a perfect volume, as Sara easily twists Ava around.  Ava can't help but giggle at the whole thing; she's literally dancing with an assassin.  They literally had a fight a few months ago.

 

But look at them now, swaying around the living room to a classic song.  In her head she is cackling.

 

‘From now on our troubles will be out of sight,’ Sara sings softly, and Ava’s eyebrow arches as they pull apart and back in again. 

 

‘Two can play at that game, Lance,’ Ava whispers all too close to Sara before twirling her shorter frame and beginning to sing more lines. 

 

‘Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas...make the Yuletide gay,’ Ava sings, and they both give out full bellied laughs at the sheer irony of the song. 

 

They continue dancing for a while, before the song dies out, and silence rings louder than any Christmas tune in the gap between tracks.  

 

‘You’re uh...you’re not a bad singer, Aves,’ Sara says, almost stumbling over her words as they still have hands on waists and shoulders. 

 

‘Years of singing in the shower, I guess, I uh...’ Ava mumbles, and they inch closer to each other.  Ava’s height means that her mouth is almost level with Sara’s nose, and they’re so close now the tension is so palpable that it could be cut like a knife. 

 

'I was gonna say something crude,' Sara surmises in the softest voice possible, her heart pounding out of her chest now as she stares at Ava's lips.  

 

'You know...I'd really prefer it if you just kissed me,' Ava whispers shakily, finally summoning the courage after a blissfully painful few moments for the two of them.

 

Golden Slumbers rings through the speakers, slicing through the quiet, and Sara doesn't wait any longer.

 

'That's a much better idea,' Sara whispers, and the words die before she can finish them as Ava's mouth is on hers, her head dipping down to kiss Sara slowly, beautifully, but with everything she has. 

 

This is why she's been cautious before. All the times she's distanced herself from people, just had casual sex and not gotten attached, become a Legendary fairytale character and kissed the Queen of the Round Table, been a flirty idiot to a bunch of people in the 1700s...this is what it's all been leading up to.  She knows that now. 

 

It's probably stupid to hinge that all on one kiss, but in this universe, and all 51 others, she's sure that there's always a moment where you just...know.

 

This is hers. 

 

She feels Ava's hand cup her cheek as the other pulls her impossibly closer, and she realises how gentle the Agent is while being so commandeering, and it is entirely attractive.  She loosely threads her fingers in Ava's hair, while the other pulls on her jumper at her side, and she can't get enough.  Her lips are so, so goddamn soft, and her hairs is like thick, beautiful silk that she just never wants to let go. Sara isn't a soppy romantic, but right now, she wants nothing but Ava Sharpe. 

 

She wants all of her.  

 

It feels like hours before they part for air, but the reality is mere minutes; Ava's eyes bore into Sara's soul, and Sara still can't let go of Ava's hair at the back of her neck, all of it dishevelled and gorgeous. 

 

'I really like you, Sara,' Ava said, her eyes never leaving Sara's.  

 

'I really like you too.  A whole lot,' Sara replies, a smile growing on her face.  

 

'I can't quite believe this is happening,' Ava says, letting go of Sara to grab one of her hands, subtly leading her to the couch. 

 

'Me neither...doesn't seem all that long ago you were trying to arrest me,' Sara quips, plonking herself unceremoniously on the couch and positioning herself long ways. 

 

Ava chuckles as she settles down next to Sara, the sofa more than big enough to accommodate both their bodies lying down.  The Agent settles her head on the armrest, so she's comfortable enough to see Sara's face next to her.  

 

Sara turns over and leans her arm on Ava's chest, resting her head on it as she looks at Ava, whose head is turn to look at her. 

 

'You're so beautiful,' Sara murmurs, taking in Ava's features for the thousandth time that night.  She realises in that moment that she'll never grow tired of them. 

 

'So are you,' Ava replies, barely saying it out loud, but just enough for Sara to hear. 'Your eyes are so much more than pretty.'

 

'Thank you,' Sara whispers back, a hint of humour in her voice. 

 

'I um...I know that this took a while but -'

 

'You wanna take it slow?'

 

'If that's okay.'

 

'Of course it's okay, Ava. I'd never push you into doing something you don't wanna do.' 

 

'It's not that I don't want to...I just wanna do this right.  You want this, right?  I'm not crazy?'

 

_There's someone else out there for you, for more that just a night._

 

'Yes.'

 

Ava lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

 

'It's weird to think you hated me a couple months ago.'

 

'I never hated you.  You caused me a lot of discomfort and annoyance, yes, but I never, ever hated you.  You've been through things that most people would have gone insane from, you've done amazing things.  You're too extraordinary for me to hate you, Sara Lance.'

 

'You seem to know all about me.  I wanna know more about you, Aves.'

 

'In time, babe.'

 

'Babe?'

 

'Ugh, so cliche.  Is that weird?'

 

'No, I like it.  What about Aves though?'

 

'I'll deal.'

 

They both giggle somewhat at the idea of pet names.  

 

'This is crazy,' Ava says.

 

'Feels good, though?' Sara questions, looking up at her intently.

 

'Feels awesome, Lance.'

 

'Okay,' Sara mouths, almost asleep as she rests her head on Ava's chest, the both of them weary from the long evening.

 

Before they knew it, they were asleep on the couch, and Sara was wrapped around Ava as if they'd slept in the same bed for years. 

 

At least, that's what Robyn thought when she came downstairs and heard Ava's soft snoring. 

 

She looks at them both, seemingly sound asleep, and grabs a blanket from the airing cupboard.  As she puts it over them, Sara stirs, waking at the feel of the fabric across her. 

 

She sees Robyn in front of her, smiling knowingly, and she's about to get up when Robyn shakes her head, all but pushing her back down. 

 

'Take care of my daughter, Lance.'

 

'She doesn't need taking care of, though, does she?'

 

'Not always.  But you'll know when she does.'

 

Sara only smiles at that. 

 

She falls asleep against Ava again, and can't quite believe how well a simple Christmas dinner has gone for her.

 

In an hour or so, Ava will be the one to wake up.  She'll carry a passed out Sara Lance up to the bedroom where she grew up, and she'll put her on one side of the bed and get in herself on the other.  They'll fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

The next morning, they'll wake to the smell of bacon, as Jay and Stefan busy themselves in the kitchen, but Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe won't want to get up just yet. Sara's still in shock about the fact that she got the girl. And God, she's going to work so, goddamn hard to keep her. 

 

She's worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people like Ava's family I'm just saying...I will include them in more Fics. I literally love writing about Ava having a family. also my babies will be happy and screw anyone who says different thank. <3 happy holidays y'all. Come prompt me for Avalance shorts on tumblr i love writing - superscavenger


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava continues to surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wee prompt from kd2900 on Tumblr: Sara's birthday is on Christmas day, and having spent Christmas with Ava... thanks friend!!

When she properly wakes up, Sara can't help but just look at Ava's face for a few moments, drinking in her beauty at...well, 10am.  But still, her morning glow is just too captivating to pass up. 

 

'You know people find it creepy when you watch them sleep, right?' 

 

'Shut up.'

 

Ava smiles and lets out a breathy laugh before she opens her eyes.

 

They regard each other for a minute, and Ava slowly puts her hand on the side of Sara's neck, as they face each other in the bed.

 

'Was I dreaming last night?'

 

'No. No, you weren't dreaming.  Felt like it though,' Sara says nervously, not really sure whether she can handle so much emotion this close to her waking up. 

 

'Did a little, didn't it?'

 

They chuckled breathily, before Sara pulls Ava in for a slow, chaste kiss. 

 

'We have morning breath, so that's all you're getting before you brush your damn teeth,' Sara says matter-of-factly, and Ava arches an eyebrow as she rises to a sitting position and puts a hand on her forehead. 

 

'Well if that's the case, you'll get nothing all day because you don't own a toothbrush under this roof,' Ava quips, summoning the courage to get out of bed and stand.  Sara cannot help but notice the fact that during the night, much like herself, she's taken off her skinny jeans. It's just her in her underwear and a white pocket t-shirt that she'd been wearing under her jumper. 

 

She bites her lip and lets out a breath from her lungs where she's been holding it, the air departing her shakily. 

 

'Stop staring at my ass, Lance,' Ava drawls, her head lazily turning to give Sara a dirty look while she goes into her drawer. 

 

'I wasn't actually staring at your ass, but, now you mention it,' Sara drifts off, biting her lip and letting her head fall a little where she's propped up by one elbow, facing Ava. 

 

'Anyway,' Ava says slowly, turning around and holding a box in her hand, as long as her torso in length and with a neat bow on top of it, 'I was going to give you this yesterday, but we fell asleep before I could remember.'

 

She sits on the edge of the bed, putting it front of Sara.

 

'But Aves I...I didn't get you anything.' She looks up at Ava who is smiling with a diffidence that Sara can't quite place.

 

'It's not a Christmas present.'

 

She looks down at the box, and sees a tag on it.

 

 _Happy Birthday, moron._  

 

'You'll have to forgive the crudeness, I wrote that before you kissed me as we danced in the living room like something out a damn romcom, but to be honest it's still pretty fitting.'

 

'How did you...my file.'

 

'I'm sorry, I didn't wanna overstep...I just know that for some reason, you haven't told your team when your birthday is.  Whether you like to...celebrate, or not, is up to you but...this is just one small thing.  From me to you.'

 

Sara looks up at Ava and there are unshed tears shining in her eyes. 

 

'My dad forgot the last time I was around for the holidays, and it just kinda tore me apart a little.  I didn't have the heart to tell him, I mean it's always been...hard, to have a birthday on Christmas, you know, but...yeah.  That was the last straw really.  I know he didn't mean to, he's busy with work but...anyway, I've gotten by the last three years without one, and I don't need one.  But this...this means everything, Ava really,' Sara finishes, and she sniffles and wipes her nose unceremoniously with the back of her hand, about to look away in slight mortification at the whole thing.  

 

Ava brings her hand to underneath Sara's chin, lifting it up as the tears finally fall from her eyes, and she sobs once as Ava wipes them away without looking somewhere else for a second.

 

'Open it, babe.'

 

Sara smiles at the pet name; she's still not used to it, but coming out of Ava's mouth? She could definitely get used to it. 

 

Her hands find the box before she looks away from Ava, down at the curious black box with a white bow on it, and lifts the lid. 

 

She gasps with joy, having opened it to find two fighting sticks, a gorgeous, matte white colour with a symbol just below where she holds them up. 

 

It's the symbol for the White Canary, one she hasn't used in a long time but always holds close to her heart. 

 

'Ava, they're extraordinary,' Sara breathes, sitting up fully and feeling them in her hands, switching them to find which hand liked which stick, and seeing that they could be connected into one to make a bo staff also makes her wildly excited.

 

'I was going to get a fingerprint scanner for them, but considering evil selves have showed up in the past for some heroes, I went against that.  Instead, there's these,' Ava says, pulling the accompanying box out of the velvet in which it's encased, from the larger box. 

 

'Just for surefire safety, there's a bracelet and a necklace.'

 

She pulls them out, and asks a silent 'may I' as she goes to put the necklace round Sara's neck.  She fastens it as she's facing Sara, and gives her a peck on the nose as she does so.  It momentarily distracts Sara from her question, making her giggle a little.  Ava then clicks the bracelet round her wrist, and it beeps once. 

 

The necklace is small, only the size of a one cent piece, but it's enough to have an outer layer with a shining inner button. It almost looks like a diamond.

 

'They're gorgeous, Ava, but why are they with the...ohhhh, wow,' Sara says, realising why they come with the sticks.

 

'As long as they're in a range of 5 miles, you can call for them.  Just press the button on the necklace, put out your hands and they'll find them.'

 

She marvels at the sticks a few moments more, before looking up at Ava and beaming with excitement, but confusion still contorts her features.

 

'How in the hell did you afford these, and who can even make them?  This is like, higher than Batman level tech!'

 

Ava smirks for moment, lost in a memory.  'I made a friend in 2130, fixing an anachronism. His lab was about to explode, and I powered down the thing that was gonna blow, saved his life.  He said if I ever needed a favour...I knew where to call.' Ava diverts her eyes back to Sara's, smiling with an almost smug demeanour.

 

Sara ignores it almost, turning back to the sticks and then back to Ava.

 

'This is the most...thoughtful gift anybody has ever gotten me.'

 

'I'm sure that's not true,' Ava chides softly, putting a hand over Sara's as holds one of the sticks down on the bed.

 

'It really is, Aves,' Sara replies defiantly, but with the same softness in her voice as Ava's.  'Thank you.'

 

'Happy belated birthday, moron.'

 

Sara just leans, capturing Ava's lips in an earnest kiss.

 

She cannot get enough of Ava; it's ridiculous how easy it is to get lost in her lips, her mouth, in her.  She runs her tongue along her bottom lip, and Ava grants her entrance, and they push further into each other as Sara, still holding her sticks, wraps her arms around Ava's waist and pulls her closer, so that their torsos are flush, and she can feels Ava's chest pushing against her own and god, it's intoxicating.

 

'Lovebirds! Breakfast is ready,' Jay calls out, sniggering before he goes down the stairs again.  Ava and Sara break apart after they hear him going down the stairs, having frozen mid makeout to hear Jay's command.  They snicker, Ava stealing one last kiss before they pull apart, and Ava goes over to the drawers once more while Sara puts away her sticks. 

 

'Hey,' Ava says clearly, Sara's head whipping around to see her holding two pairs of Christmas patterned pyjama pants.

 

'Dear lord, with the fashion in this house,' Sara says with exaggerated embarrassment, putting the back of her hand on her head as if she were about to collapse.  Ava laughs a full, proper laugh, and Sara just drinks in how beautiful a real smile looks on Ava's face. 

 

'You get used to it eventually,' Ava says, directing her smile at Sara as they both put on their pants and Ava opens the door to the bedroom going out into the corridor.  As Ava goes first, Sara runs to wrap her arms behind Ava as they walk down the corridor, laughing and grabbing each other's hand as they begin to descend the stairs. 

 

God, she really has hit the jackpot. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, and come yell at me at superscavenger on Tumblr. Happy Holidays everyone <3


End file.
